bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace Family Home
Physical Appearance The Wallace Family Estate was a large white house with a blue roof. The shutters and the door were maroon in color. It had a detached garage where Princess Carolyn and her family lived in the room above. In the year 2018 'it is shown to now be much more dilapidated in appearance. Shingles from the roof are now missing, the walls are discolored with age, the yard seems to have grown weeds, and a crooked "''for sale" sign hangs outside. It also appears to be a frequent target for vandals. Background '''History Princess Carolyn's mother worked as a maid for the Wallace Family who were affluent foxes in the answering machine tape business. Princess Carolyn lived there with her eleven siblings and their mother in a room above their garage. However, as Princess Carolyn got older, she would often have to do most of the work herself, as Cutie Cutie was an irresponsible alcoholic and was usually too drunk to do any work. Her father was separated from Cutie, and he lived in Raleigh. One night, after she had a romantic fling with the Wallaces' son, Cooper, a teenage Princess Carolyn snuck back into her house, where her mom was passed out drunk on the couch. Her mom wakes up and drunkenly tells her daughter to not get her hopes up with life, because "life is like a roulette game, and it all depends if the little white ball lands on your number and the problem is most people don't realize they have unlucky numbers." She then chastises Princess Carolyn for having college pamphlets for schools in California and for wanting to leave her, and questions how she'd even pay for college. Princess Carolyn argues back she'd get a job or paid internship, making her mother mock her even more. She tells Princess Carolyn that the difference between the two of them is that she knows her place. Shortly afterward Princess Carolyn, to her utter dismay, finds out she's pregnant. While she laments how her life is over, Cutie is ecstatic that Cooper is stuck with her now and can support them forever. Princess Carolyn starts crying, but her mother calms her down. She then gives Princess Carolyn her necklace, saying it came from the old country and she got it from her mom when she first got pregnant. She tells her daughter that when she looks at the necklace to remember she comes from a "strong line of women who can take a licking and keep on ticking." Princess Carolyn smiles at this, and her mother tells her to not blow their chance. However, Princess Carolyn miscarries, and Cutie initially gets mad at her for ruining their plan. Princess Carolyn starts sobbing as she apologizes, and her mother comforts her. She thinks Cooper might still want to marry her, but her mother assures her he'll want to marry some heiress, but she's free now. Princess Carolyn is still distressed so her mom shows her the acceptance letter to UCLA that she received in the mail. However, Cutie at the last minute begged her daughter to stay home for another year, "Can you do this one thing for me?," but Princess Carolyn refuses, and boards the plane to Los Angeles, devastating Cutie. Season 5 Princess Carolyn returns to Eden, North Carolina twice more as an adult to adopt her daughter Untitled Princess Carolyn Project. She finds a birth teenage mother, Sadie, through the adoption agency in their mutual hometown of Eden, North Carolina. Category:Locations Category:Houses